harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Albus Humlesnurr
Albus Parsifal Ulfrik Brian Humlesnurr (1881 - juni 1997) regnes for å være den mektigste trollmannen noen sinne. Humlesnurr som ung Albus ble født inn i familien Humlesnurr i 1881. Som den eldste sønnen av Kendra og Parsifal Humlesnurr. Tre år etter at Albus ble født, fikk han en bror; Abriam. Som elleve åring begynte Albus på Galtvort og ble valgt til Griffing huset. I begynnelsen ble han ikke så godt tatt i mot, det var fordi hans far; Parsifal hadde kommet til Azkaban fordi han hadde forhekset noen gomper som hadde traumatisert datteren Ariana , Ariana turdte ikke å framheve magi etter det, og derfor mente mange at Kendra hadde født en Futt. Etter at mannen ble sendt til Azkaban tok moren derfor med seg barna til Gudriksdal hvor hun ikke kjente noen. Men etterhvert skjønte de at de tok feil; Albus visste seg å være ett geni en aldri hadde sett maken til, han var spesielt flink innenfor temaet Transfigurasjon og mottok også prisen merlinorderen av første klasse. Han fikk desutten alle de prisene som skolen delte ut. Han ble også raskt venn med Ellifas Dogger. Tre år senere startet Abriam også på skolen, han var den helt strake motsetningen til Albus, mens Albus foretrakk bøker foretrakk Abriam duelleringer. Etter endt studering på Galtvort planla Albus og Ellifias å reise på den tradisjonelle jordomseillingen, dette ble derimot ikke fullført, dagen før de skulle reise får Albus en ugle om at moren Kendra har død. Humlesnurr og Grindelwald Etter at moren døde var det Albus som tok ansvar for de tre søsknene, og det var hans ansvar å få maten på bordet. Han var pålagt å bli i huset med søsteren Ariana slik at Abriam fikk fullført studiene. En stund etter at Albus hadde fullført studiene sine flyttet Gellert Grindelwald til Gudriksdal for å bo hos sin tante; Bathilda Bang (også kjent som forfatteren av magiens historie). De to ble fort gode venner, og sammen jobbet de om en verden ledet av trollmenn over gomper og gompebarn. Noen år senere avslørte Humlesnurr overfor Harry at han hadde noen motsigelser til Grindelwalds hensikter og planer. Allikevel tolererte han altså denne mørke trollmannen. Denne scenen vil allikevel ikke rekke til. Mens det pågikk en diskusjon omkring dette, døde Ariana Humlesnurr. Under begravelsen påstod Albus og Abriam at det var den andre av de som hadde forårsaket henes tidligere død. Det førte til at Abriam slo Albus slik at han knakk nesen. Karriere på Galtvort Etter Arianas død reiste Albus tilbake til Galtvort og startet som lærer i Transfigurasjon. Senere ble han dessuten utnevnt til Viserektor. Som Viserektor fikk Humlesnurr mange oppgaver, en av de var å finne unge Tom Dredolo Venster, å invitere han til Galtvort. Da Tom noen år senere kom tilbake til Galtvort for å søke jobb som lærer i forsvar mot Svartekunster, hadde Albus sine mistanker og meldte i fra til daværende rektor Armando Duppel. På den tiden hadde Tom skaffet seg et navn som en hver trollmann eller heks som fikk høre det fryktet; Fyrst Voldemort. Senere ble Albus også utnevnt til rektor ved Galtvort. Mens Humlesnurr gav lærdom til unge trollmenn og hekser, var Gellert Grindelwald enda stor i Europa, og holdt på å bygge seg opp en hær, Grindewald hadde allerede på den tiden skaffet seg en av dødstalismanene; Oldstaven, som han brukte i sin terrorisering av Europa. Humlesnurr var på den tiden redd for å møte Grindelwald, selv om det ikke var fordi Grindelwald kunne beseire ham, men fordi redd for at Grindelwald skulle avsløre at det trolig var ham som hadde drept Ariana. Men i 1945 var det ikke lenger mulig å holde avstand fra gjerningene til Grindelwald og dermed få ham av banen. Han og Grindelwald duellerte, denne duellen ble etterhvert legendarisk fordi Humlesnurr klarte å beseire Grindelwald, tiltross for at Grindelwald var innehaver av oldstaven. Humlesnurr fikk sendt Grindelwald til Nurmengaard og beholdt Oldstaven. Den første trollmannskrigen Etter at Voldemort kom til makta i 1970, startet Humlesnurr Føniksordenen, en hemmelig organisasjon som skulle kjempe i mot Voldemort og hans Dødsetere. Som den eneste Voldemort noen gang fryktet var Humlesnurr en betydningsfull brikke i kampen for å nedkjempe Voldemort. Like før eller etter begynnelsen på Den første trollmannskrigen stilte Voldemort det samme spørsmålet til Humlesnurr som han hadde stilt til Armando Duppel om å få bli lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster. Men Humlesnurr gav ikke Voldemort jobben, han hadde nemlig en liten mistanke til at Voldemort ville finne berømte ting og lage Malacruxer av dem og også av den grunn at han visste om Voldemorts handlinger etter han var ferdig på Galtvort. Senere i krigen ble Humlesnurr oppsøkt av en annen person som søkte en stilling på Galtvort, personen var; Rummelfiold], og hun ble siden lærer i Clairvoyanse. Tiltross for at Humlesnurr hadde planer om å fjerne hele faget fra timeplanen, lot han det stå. Under intervjuet med Rummelfiold på Galthodet gikk det opp for Humlesnurr at hun ikke var en virkelig seer. Men da Humlesnurr skulle til å gå falt Rummelfiold i en slags trance og hun gav en spådom som handlet om at han som var mektig nok til å knuse Mørkets herre var på vei, og at han ville "fødes hos de som tre ganger har vist mørkets herre tross, fødes når den syvende måneden dør." Det gjorde selvsagt Humlesnurr forbløffet. Dødseteren Severus Slur hadde overhørt mye av profetien og fikk hørt såpass mye (før han ble grepet av Abriam Humlesnurr) at han fikk varslet herren sin. Senere ba Severus Slur Albus om nåde, men da hadde han allerede fortalt Voldemort om profetien. Slur ble forbløffet over at Voldemort hadde antydet at det var om Harry Potter, sønnen til Jakob Potter og hans barndomsforelskelse; Lilly Eving. Humlesnurr arrangerte forskjellige sikringer for dem; blant annet ved å være gjemt i huset sitt i Gudriksdal, som ble beskyttet av en Fidelius Formel. Imidlertidig forrådte Lønndomsholderen (som Humlesnurr og alle andre trodde var Sirius Svaart, men i virkeligheten var Petter Pittelpytt) dem, noe som resulterte i at Lilly og Jakob Potter ble drept av Voldemort. Men da Voldemort prøvde å drepe Harry, ble formelen sendt i retur og ødela kroppen hans, det eneste som ble spart var en bit av sjelen. Humlesnurr hadde allerede da sine mistanker om at en del av Voldemort's sjel ble skjult i Harry, for å være sikker på at Harry ble i sikkerhet, sendte Humlesnurr ham til Dumlingene, Harrys eneste gjenlevende slektninger. Humlesnurr kastet en formel på huset til Familien Dumling, som gjorde at Voldemort ikke kunne skade Harry mens han var der, så lenge han kalte det sitt hjem. Han ba Severus Slur om å holde et øye med Harry, selv om Humlesnurr i all hemmelighet planla at Voldemort kunne drepe Harry til slutt, dette fordi det ville ødelegge den delen av Voldemorts sjel som levde i Harry. Humlesnurr gav Slur jobben som eliksirlærer på Galtvort, senere gjorde Slur forsvar mot Magidepartementet, som avrundet det hele med å avsløre noen Dødsetere og få arrestert dem. Ikke lenge før Potterne døde, hadde Humlesnurr lånt Jakobs usynlighetskappe, som han så var en del av Dødstalismanene. Selv om Humlesnurr egentlig hadde gitt opp drømmen med å samle alle talismanene å bli Herre over døden, kunne han ikke motstå å studere Usynlighetskappen. Men da de ble drept, hadde Humlesnurr to av Dødstalismanene for hånden, bare Oppstandelsessteinen gjenstod. Senere år på Galtvort I 1991, ti år etter Potternes død startet Harry Potter på Galtvort, ikke så lykkelig som Humlesnurr hadde håpt, men var da i live. I den perioden spurte Nicolas Flamel om Humlesnurr kunne oppbevare De vises stein på Galtvort, fordi han var redd for at noen kom til å stjele den. Humlesnurr og flere av lærerne planla magiske sikringer for å beskytte steinen. Humlesnurr brukte Speilet Mørd til å omfatte steinen, slik at den bare kunne bli fjernet av noen som ikke aktet å bruke den. Humlesnurr visste dessuten at Professor Krengle, daværende lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster planla å stjele steinen, mens han jobbet for en skrøpelig Voldemort, dermed ba han Slur om å holde et øye med ham. right|thumb|350px|Humlesnurr besøker Harry på sykestua, våren 1992 Det var Harry som endte opp med å beskytte steinen fra Voldemort og Krengle, Voldemort hadde planlagt å gjenoppstå ved hjelp av steinen. Da Krengle prøvde å berøre Harry ble kroppen hans svidd noe som førte til at han døde av skadene han pådro seg (nok engang pågrunn av Lillys beskyttelse over Harry). Da Harry kom til seg selv igjen på sykestua spurte han Humlesnurr om hvorfor Voldemort hadde prøvd å drepe ham som barn. Men Humlesnurr mente at Harry ikke var klar til å få vite sannheten om profetien som Rakel Rummelfiold hadde laget da, og sa at det ville han få vite når tiden var inne. Året senere ble Humlesnurr for en stund fjernet som Galtvort rektor pågrunn av den andre åpningen av Mysteriekammeret. Humlesnurr ble returnert til sin stilling etter at Harry avdekket et minne om Tom Dredolo Venster, som ble laget ekte av Vensters dagbok. De siste årene til Humlesnurr på Galtvort var veldig ustødige pågrunn av omstendelighetene omkring Fyrst Voldemorts andre oppgang. På grunn av Fredrik Djervell's død i Tretrollmannsturneringen måtte Humlesnurr annonsere gjenkomsten til Fyrst Voldemort og samtidig gjenforene Føniksordenen. Magidepartementet ville ikke tro på at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake og fjernet etterhvert Humlesnurr som rektor, og ble dermed tvunget til å gjemme seg. Stillingen som rektor ble omtrent ranet av Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Etter å ha selv sett Voldemort i Magidepartementetets egen festning, måtte Departementet innrømme at Humlesnurr hadde snakket sant, dermed ble han gjeninnsatt som rektor i den samme tiden som Den andre trollmannskrigen brøt ut i Storbritannia. Andre karriere gjennomførelser "Vel, statsråd, jeg er uenig med Humlesnurr i mangt... men man kan ikke nekte for at, mannen har stil!" - Finius Persillius Svaart til Kornelius Blouef, HPOF Humlesnurr var en kjent alkymist som jobbet med Nicolas Flamel, den eneste kjente skaperen av De vises stein. Humlesnurr ble godskrevet med sin avdekking av de tolv bruksområdene innen drageblod. Han var også i stand til å trylle frem en skytsverge, som tok form som en føniks. Humlesnurr ble sjefstrollmannen(overmagiarius) i Heksingating og Grandilokvensibus i Den internasjonale hekseriforbundet. Han ble imidlertidig fjernet fra begge postene da han kom i konflikt med Magidepartementet under ledelsen av Kornelius Blouef. Men ble gjenninnsatt da Magidepartementet innså at hans advarsler om at Fyrst Voldemort var tilbake var sant. Humlesnurr er innehaver av Merlinordenen av første klasse for sin storartete trolldom. Humlesnurr avslo i allefall fire ganger tilbudet om å bli Magiminister, fordi han mente at fristelsen var for liten bare i en possisjon. Humlesnurr avslo magiminister-jobben fordi han ikke ville betro seg selv den typen makt, dette blir avslørt i den 7 boken. På leting etter Malacruxene I 1996 dro Albus til Mørch huset fordi han mistenkte at en av Voldemorts malacruxer kunne befinne seg i rønna der. Han gjorde rett i sine mistanker, og fant Dredolos ring. Men da han berørte ringen fikk han en forbannelse over seg, og stavhånden hans visnet. Senere den samme sommeren dro han til Hiet for å hente Harry Potter, slik at Harry kunne være til hjelp når Humlesnurr skulle få en gammel kollega Horation E.F Snilehorn tilbake som professor i Eliksirer ved Galtvort. Takket være Harry fikk Albus tilslutt lurt Horation til å inntre som professor ved Galtvort igjen. Albus bestemte seg for å starte å ta privattimer med Harry, fordi han ønsket å forklare han mer om Voldemorts tidligere år. I disse timene viste han minner som han hadde fått fra andre personer som visste hvem Voldemort var. I mellom privattimene brukte Humlesnurr stor tid på å lete etter enda flere malacruxer, han fattet mistanke om at det fantes en malacrux ved en hule som Tom Venster var ved som barn. Men først mente han, var det viktig for Harry at han fikk tak i det ekte minnet om malacruxene. Etter en god stund fikk Harry tak i det, og de fikk se det. Like etter tok Albus Harry med seg for å se etter den malacruxen han mistenkte at fantes ved hulen. en:Albus Dumbledore Kategori:Innehavere av Merlinordenen av første klasse Kategori:Medlemmer av Heksingating Kategori:Medlemmer av Føniksordenen Kategori:Rektorer ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Trollmannskort